


Ryan's Necklace

by watcherswatchers



Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cum Play, M/M, Rimming, Thigh Slapping, Top!Shane, bottom!Ryan, bratty Ryan, face fucking, word count: less than 1k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers
Summary: Shane punishes Ryan for misbehaving in public.Daily prompt:Who's your favorite author in theserver? What's your favorite fic they've written? Whatever/whoever it is, write a fic in their style/in one of their universes! What would they say? How would their fic continue?I picked the lovelybottomryanbitch. I'm not sure if it's in her style, but I hope she likes it anyway!I love you! <3
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Daily Drabble Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160195
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: Shyan Shipping Society Daily Prompts





	Ryan's Necklace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bottomryanbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottomryanbitch/gifts).



> Hey doll, I love youuu. I love you, I love your content, and I hope you love this little gift.

Shane’s cock was shoved down Ryan’s throat. Ryan’s weight was braced on his shoulders; Shane had picked him up by his hips to reach his ass. Shane’s tongue was tracing circles around Ryan’s cock, his ass, up and down his taint. Ryan was leaking cum all over his stomach, squirming with it.

Ryan pulled off Shane’s cock and whimpered. “Shane, please touch me,” he whined. He writhed beneath Shane and moaned as his mouth was plugged up once more.

“Quiet, princess. Bad girls don’t get to talk.” Shane’s voice was low and even. “And you’ve been quite the brat lately, haven’t you?” Shane bit into the meat of Ryan’s thighs and fucked his cock deeper into Ryan’s throat. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll take care of you and maybe you’ll learn a lesson while we’re at it.”

Ryan whimpered around the cock in his mouth, his own cock leaking against Shane’s chest.

Shane pulled back and set Ryan’s hips back down on the mattress. He massaged the length of Ryan’s thighs, down his shins and all the way back up. “You’re so tense baby,” he cooed. “You gotta relax."

Ryan was slurping and suckling around Shane’s cock. His breath was panting through his nose against Shane’s ass and Shane groaned down as he fucked into Ryan’s mouth.

“Fuck, baby, your mouth is so fucking good.” Shane rubbed down Ryan’s legs again and Ryan slowly relaxed beneath him. “There, good boy.” Ryan sighed and Shane grinned lasciviously. Ryan had no warning when Shane’s hand came down sharp against the inside of Ryan’s thighs.

Ryan whined, high and breathy until Shane thrust back down in his mouth. He was squirming, his cock leaking everywhere. He was going to cum, he was going to cum and Shane was going to punish him for that too. Ryan’s abs clenched and he tried to breathe through it, tried to will the orgasm away.

Shane’s hand slapped the inside of Ryan’s thighs again, turning the skin a bright red. He hummed. “Damn, your skin is taking my handprint so fucking well,” he murmured. His fingers traced around the five digits of his handprint on Ryan’s thigh and he leaned down to bite the center of his palm print.

Ryan’s cock jumped, leaking against his stomach. He was really going to cum this time. He tapped Shane’s thigh twice and Shane pulled out of his mouth. He sat on the pillows just above Ryan’s head and looked him in the face. “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop that,” he said. His voice was wrecked. His face was red and sweaty, his lips pink and swollen.

“I’ll just have to punish you again,” Shane said plainly, shoving his cock back in Ryan’s open and waiting mouth. This time though, he watched Ryan’s throat bulge with his cock. His hand wrapped loosely around Ryan’s neck. “What a pretty necklace, baby. Shame others can’t see you like this.”

Ryan’s cock jumped again and he slurped around Shane’s cock. There was spit all over his cheeks and chin and his tongue was flat against the top of Shane’s cock.

Shane pulled out and set his cock head just against the end of Ryan’s tongue and fucked down against his tongue in short, aggressive strokes. “I’m gonna fill up your mouth,” Shane said. “Or maybe I should paint your face. What do you think?” He pulled back and Ryan whined, his mouth following Shane’s cock.

“Both,” he groaned out. “Both, please.”

Shane growled and thrust back into Ryan’s mouth. His thrusts were short and sloppy as he got close to coming. “Fuck, Ry. You’re such a little slut. Maybe if you want to show off in public so much, I should fuck you where everyone can see. You’re so keen on getting me worked up in public, I should get to react in public, shouldn’t I?” Shane started panting. His chest heaved as he breathed and he was panting. “Gonna cum,” he warned a second before he filled Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan slurped around Shane’s cock and suckled on the soft mushroom head. He wanted every bit of Shane’s cum out of him.

Shane pulled back and Ryan whimpered following his cock again. Shane stroked the rest of his cum out on Ryan’s face with a groan. Streaks of white covered Ryan’s lips, his cheek. Cum trailed down his chin to pool on his neck. Shane wrapped his hand around the puddle on Ryan’s throat and smeared it down the length of his neck.

“Fuck, look at you,” Shane said. “Not much of a brat now, are you? You’re just my little slut.” Shane took his cock, still half hard, and smeared more of his cum into Ryan’s skin. A small streak trickled down into Ryan’s hair. “I still don’t think you’ve learned your lesson, though.”

Shane moved down the bed and turned around, looking at the picture of ravishment Ryan was. His eyes were half closed, his cock was steadily leaking against his stomach. A devilish look crossed Shane’s face and he ducked between Ryan’s thighs. A sharp slap to one thigh was mirrored by a hard bite on the other.

Ryan writhed weakly beneath Shane. “Shane I’m gonna cum,” he warned.

Shane’s tongue traced around Ryan’s ass and dipped in briefly, stretching the tight muscle. “You’d better not,” he said, his breath hot against Ryan’s skin. He sucked Ryan’s hole and Ryan’s body tensed up against him.

A high pitched whine was ripped from Ryan’s throat as he painted his chest with cum. Shane sat up and stroked Ryan’s cock, fast and rough. Ryan was writhing with the overstimulation. He was panting, his face bright red. He pushed back into the mattress and looked at Shane.

“I’m sorry,” he gasped. “Fuck, I thought I could hold it in, thought I could stop it.”

Shane scooped up Ryan’s cum on his fingers and shoved it into Ryan’s waiting mouth. Shane finger fucked Ryan’s mouth, grinning. “You’re in so much trouble, baby. 


End file.
